1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for performing communication in a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for safely performing communication between a base station and a wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the increasing use of wireless terminals such as smart phones, large-volume data transmission services or mobile services of various natures are actively being developed. To provide such services, transmission and reception of control information between a base station and a wireless terminal have to be performed safely. However, communication between the base station and the wireless terminal may be interrupted due to link fluctuation, instant circulation of the wireless terminal, or polarization. When the wireless terminal fails to receive control information from the base station, correct operation may become difficult to achieve such that data transmission and reception may not be performed. Therefore, there is a need for a scheme for achieving safe communication between the base station and the wireless terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.